


Forget

by AllyThePotato



Series: Lyric Inspired Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Famous Kurt, Lyric Inspired, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, They are broken up, lyric inspired drabble, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: "I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep, and I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe" --Last Kiss, Taylor Swift
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lyric Inspired Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Forget

They’d broken up _years_ ago. Blaine should have been over it by now. But Kurt was everywhere. On billboards, movies, his TV. It was kind of hard to forget. 

It shouldn’t have been a big deal--it _shouldn’t_ have been. But the more Blaine saw him the more he missed him. He missed how Kurt smelled, how he sounded. The way he hugged and how he cooked. The way he made love to Blaine and how he looked afterwards. Blaine missed it. He’d been so hopelessly in love with Kurt when everything ended. He supposed it was a small blessing to be able to see him whenever he wanted, even if it _was_ just on the TV.

He wondered if Kurt remembered him, after all those boyfriends and jobs and-- _god_ Blaine you two dated over a decade ago he probably _doesn’t_ remember you. He supposed it was okay. But he knew he wouldn’t be forgetting Kurt any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [20xbetterthanu](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/20xbetterthanu) and I take requests!! My [ask box](https://20xbetterthanu.tumblr.com/ask) is always open!!


End file.
